tekken_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Williams
Anna Williams (アンア・ウィリアムズ Anna Wiriamuzu) was introduced in the original Tekken, and returned for all subsequent titles, except for''Tekken 4''. Her fighting style is dubbed assassination martial arts. Anna's main story focus in the series is her rivalry with her older sister, Nina Williams, going as far as her following her into the future via cryosleep. Details of what started this rivalry are slim though the spin-off game Death by Degrees starring Anna as one of the main antagonists, touches upon the subject. What is obvious throughout the series is that Anna is keen to bury the rivalry, but Nina doesn't seem able to let go of the grudge. An example of this is Nina's Tekken 3 ending, Anna took to caring for her amnesiac sister only to be rejected when Nina regained her memories. Her attitude contrasts to that of her sister. Portrayed as a young, flirtatious women in her twenties, considered something of a femme fatale. Unusually Anna's appearance has changed very little over the course of the series, her default "player 1" outfit is always her trademark red Chinese dress (Though it was Blue on default in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection). Suffering from a terrible relationship with her father, Anna was taught martial arts alongside her sister. It is unknown how or when exactly Anna's rivalry with Nina was, but their father's death proved to be a catalyst to a more volatile relationship between the two. Despite their heated rivalry, Anna still values Nina to some point; Anna noted that she would miss her sister when Anna first heard of the "Cold Sleep" project, and even attempted to help Nina with her amnesia problem. It was initially hinted that Anna was among the victims of Ogre, as Ogre had managed to steal some of Anna's moves, but her unlockable appearance in Tekken 3's console release made no mention of it. In the time span following Tekken 3, Anna became more reclusive and had seemingly ceased her rivalry with her sister. This all changed when Anna received a call from her sister. Upon reuniting with Nina, her first course of action was to rekindle their rivalry, firing at Anna. Defeated at the fifth tournament, Anna refused to stay down, and immediately joined G-Corporation shortly after hearing that Nina had joined the Mishima Zaibatsu, and Anna would find herself once again at the service for Kazuya. Though she simply joined the Mishima Zaibatsu to join the bandwagon of success, Anna and Kazuya seem to have a developed comradeship among one another. Acting as a contrast to her sister, Anna is a flirtatious and vocal individual, often enjoying her own popularity. While Nina typically fights on instinct or due to her job, Anna's main reason for fighting is to either defeat her sister or simply out of desire. Among the two, Anna surprisingly bears less animosity in the rivalry; While actively attempting to defeat Nina, Anna has no desire to actually kill her sister. Her relationship with Lee Chaolan is ambiguous as the two seem to be acquainted with each other, though Anna notes in the Scenario Campaign that Lee is "twisted" by nature, while Lee notes that Anna is too obsessed with her sister, and the interlude between the two during Tekken 5 showed both sides flirting amongst one another. Anna's comradeship with Kazuya started in Tekken 2 when she became one of his bodyguards. Though she found service under him once more by coincidence, Anna seems to genuinely enjoy helping Kazuya. Category:Character